SIMed
by Eve Nightingale
Summary: Imagine the FMA crew trapped in the game 'The Sims 2'. Since none of them are true 'sims' this world has some quwerks that make no sense. Why do things appear from nowhere! How will they cope? EDxWIN ALxARI ROxRI -Possibly other anime guest appearences-


_**Chapter 1 - So I woke up and...**_

* * *

><p>There had been many things that happened in Edwards life, but none so strange as this. He opened his eyes and looked around. To his left, a mail box, to his right, his brother Alphonse. Behind him was an empty lot. Normally this wouldn't be a strange setting, except for the fact he had no memory of going there and no understanding as to why he would be there. "Al?" he said with uncertainty.<p>

Al turned around and looked to his sibling, "Brother?"

They exchanged confused glances. "Where the hell are we?"

He shook his head and examined the same terrain, "I have no clue. I remember going to bed..." he paused, and squinted off into the distance, "and that's it...is that a chess table?" He pointed to behind Edward.

Ed turned around to see a chess table and two chairs. "...seems so..." They approached the board game in question and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Let's just wait for someone to walk by. We can get directions then. In the meantime," he motioned Al to the chair furthest away from him.

With a hesitant sigh of defeat, Alphonse joined his brother in a game of chess. Only the first few moves passed when Alphonse yelled and got up from his seat, frightened at the sight of whatever it was he was looking at. "Brother! Don't move." His chair got knocked it back.

"What-what?" He looked from side to side. He then noticed Al looking slightly above his head. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight. There was a blue tube with lines on the side, hovering above his head. "What the hell is that thing?" He slouched down, afraid of the impending doom that very well could have been idoling in the air above him.

"I don't know. It looks like it's made of glass." Al approached it and made an attempt at poking the foreign object. His hand went right through. "How about that...I wonder what it is," he said and gave the offending object a puzzled look as he batted unsuccessfully at it.

Edward slowly stood up to try and get a look at it. Not only did it stay the same distance away from the top of his head at all times, it disappeared when he stood up completely. "That's strange..." After a few uneasy moments debating on the origin of the strange tube, they sat back down to chess. Again, the same thing happened. This time, Ed noticed it above Al's head as well. The two brothers sat back and tried to make heads or tails of the apparatus.

"Look at that!" Al said and pointed the the floating blue obelisk above Edward. "You made a good move and the bar filled up some.

Ed peeked upward, "...interesting." Curiosity was one of those things that could have been a blessing or a curse. This time it was a blessing. When the game was complete, the bar had filled up above Edward's head, spun upside-down and emptied, ready to begin again. Suddenly, he felt full of energy, and happier. "Awesome!" He pumped his fists in the air.

"No one like a gloater," he folded his arms.

"I'm not gloating...I feel...elated. I don't know why," he paused, "Awww, there it goes." Just as he said that, the emotion went away and he was back to normal.

"Maybe we should walk," Al suggested and looked down the street. After only a short distance, the scenery blurred into a blue haze. "It's so foggy...and blue. I'm sure we'll find a store or something." He looked to his side.

Edward had fallen to the ground and slowly shuffled back. "We could always call," he said nervously and pointed.

Al looked behind him. In the recently vacant lot stood a house. Not a big one, it didn't even have siding, but a house no less. After a heated debate on whether or not they should venture in, they landed on 'going in'. Being the one who lost rock, paper, scissors, Al was the first to step up to the new house and ring the doorbell. No answer. He rang it again and still, no answer. He pushed on the door and it slowly creaked open. "Hello?" he asked inside the spooky house.

"...think it's empty?"

"You go in. I knocked!" He defended and backed away.

Edward got up the courage and walked into the house and his feet hit the floor. "The hell?" He looked down to find he no longer had an automail leg. After a moment of rejoicing, they both entered the house to find a nicely furnished pad. Couch, television, bookcase, a full eat-in kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms. One room was styled in red, the other in blue.

"This is just a bit too freaky." After laying claim to the the house and a bedroom each, the phone began to ring.

The sound was coming fromt he living room. Ed located it first, "There it is," he pointed behind a bookshelf. The phone was ringing loudly so Ed quickly reached for it, but stopped. "I can't get it."

"Move the shelf then," he touched the shelf and backed up quickly. "..." it seemed they were sharing those confused glances regularly. "I can't move it...I want to try...but I can't." The phone could be seen as plain as day behind the shelf, there was enough room to reach for it, but there seemed to be some kind of stigma against reaching for it. Neither of them could bring themselves to do anything, except for listening to the phone harangue them to death.

"MOVE!" Ed yelled at the shelf. The phone had been ringing for an hour by this point.

Al could plainly see his brother was losing it, he was yelling at books. "Just sit down, they'll hang up soon."

"No!" Ed turned an aggravated stare at the defiant shelf. "I know," he turned his back to the bookshelf. "Al, turn around."

He was certain Ed had lost it, "Whatever you say," he reluctantly complied.

"I want to get to the phone...move the shelf."

"Brother, I don't think this is how it works." Surprisingly enough, it did.

When they turned around, the shelf was moved to the right, revealing the phone completely. "HA!" Ed declared victory and reached for the phone. As he did so, the ringing stopped. "Son of a bi-" he said as the phone began to ring again. He snatched it up in a flash, "Hello?" he said sporadically.

"Hello? Ed?" a familiar voice came from the other side of the phone. It was Aria.

"Yeah. Where are you?" he questioned.

There was some crackle on the line and she began again, "I think I'm in my house...I mean. It looks kind of like my old house...a bit different, but essentially still the same."

Edward looked around and things started to piece together. This was the first floor of his house with a few alterations. The study was a kitchen, the dining room was divided into two bedrooms and the end of the hallway was a washroom; the living room remained the same. "This is our house..." he pointed out the similarities to Al.

"I called Winry, but it said she didn't have a phone. I'm really scared."

"Who's there with you?" Ed asked.

"It's only me. But I can see Winry's house from here. I saw her outside earlier."

"Good, go there and wait. Bring the phone with you."

She sighed, "I tried to do that earlier, but the phone wouldn't come off the wall. It's like everything here is just...I don't know what it is. I'm scared!" She began to panic.

Ed sighed, "Alright..." he said as he peered out the front window, "Do you see the large building with the two trees around it. It's near the shore."

She paused to look, "Yes," she sniffled over the receiver.

"Okay. We'll meet up there and you can take us to Winry. Hopefully we'll be able to figure things out." He hung up the phone.

"Is she alright?" Al asked with concern.

Edward nodded, "Yes. Come on, let's get moving." He took a step away from the phone, paused, and turned to face it again. Placing a hand at the top and one on the bottom, he attempted to pry the phone from the wall. No such luck. His second attempt, with his feet on the wall, pulling with both the weight of his legs and arms still didn't make the phone budge. He scratched his head, "What is this place made of?"

* * *

><p>My roommate asked me what the point of the sims was. I told him my favorite part of it was the storytelling.<br>And here we are.

I not only wanted to call out all of the things the sims does that makes me ask questions. Like, phone behind the bookshelf. Come on! I can reach it, why can't my sims! I put a phone above an armchair once and was wondering why no one was answering it.

Anyway, I don't have a huge plan for this one. Its just something to laugh at.

Tell me what you think either way. :P


End file.
